A Motherly Touch
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Kushina hurts her poor boy, and it's gonna take something to make him feel better... perhaps... a touch... of the motherly kind! MA
1. Chapter 1

**A Motherly Touch**

Alternate Universe history:

Meeting Kushina while doing his biju training allows Naruto to summon her soul from his own and give her new life. The war was postponed, and Sasuke fled or something. Blah-blah-blah. Do you care? I don't. I'm rewriting it for aff anyway! Here's some Naruto/Kushina incest!

~~~ **Two weeks following the disbandment of the Fourth Great Shinobi War** ~~~

Uzumaki Kushina had a bright smile on her face as she roamed the once-familiar streets of Konoha, her arms cradling bags of groceries. Oh yes, after seeing her son's mighty collection of cups of ramen, she swore that he would eat healthier, well-rounded meals. It was a rather humiliating encounter when Naruto introduced his mom to the ramen shop owner. Teuchi had laughingly said that her son singlehandedly kept his shop in business; she exploded with the temper she had been known for, accusing him of stealing her son's hard-earned money and shouting that Teuchi shouldn't be giving a boy such an unhealthy dosage of ramen. Needless to say, Teuchi closed up the ramen shack that night to sulk, even though Naruto assured him that he would sneak in for the usual orders of ramen.

Well, aside from his eating habits, Kushina was very proud of her son. He had made so many friends and was even declared the hero of Konoha. His friends were an interesting lot, though she noticed his particular eagerness and suspiciously shy behavior around the pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura. She was quite the little lady, Kushina had decided; she even noticed a resemblance between Sakura and herself with the distinctive color of their hair and their fiery tempers.

"Good morning, Kushina-san!" Well, speak of the devil, Kushina thought with a pleasant smile when she saw the pink-haired medical kunoichi heading her way. Sakura truly liked Naruto's mother, as she kept her rambunctious son in check, and she was admirably beautiful with her long, tomato-red hair.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Are you looking for Naruto?" Kushina teased with a smile that was obviously inherited by Naruto. "He should be back at our apartment."

Flushing in the face, Sakura embarrassedly denied any interest in her son, though Kushina just saw this reproach as children awkwardly twiddling around with one another. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to come in to do some training…" She trailed off, as if giving some thought to the matter as she stared at the bags of foodstuffs. Making up her mind, she held out her arms and said, "But I don't think she'd mind if I was a little late. I'll help you carry those."

Without even waiting for permission, she relieved one of Kushina's tiring arms. Kushina gave a grateful moan when the weight was halved and now distributed to both arms instead of just one. She thanked Sakura for her aid and headed for home, sharing usual small talk with her companion. Of course, Kushina couldn't help leading the conversation towards Sakura's feelings and future intentions for Naruto; Sakura once again flared with denial.

Kushina twisted the doorknob of her son's apartment, muttering something about how he needed to be more careful and lock the door more often. Opening the entrance happily, she declared her arrival and the bounty of nutritious foods that she would prepare for dinner. However, her jaw dropped when she saw her son – startled and hasty to cover up – turn his back to her. "M-mom! I… I wasn't…" Naruto tried to hide what was just in his hand, but Kushina and Sakura had already seen his shame. Sakura, deeply red, voiced his name in disappointment, but would leave disciplinary actions up to the parent.

"What did I tell you about eating ramen for breakfast, _tebane_?!" shrieked Kushina, spinning her son around to once again confirm that he was cradling a bowl of instant ramen in his hands. Though he protested, she tore away his favorite meal and tossed it in the trash. And while her son was left to grieve, she set her hand against her forehead and took deep breaths to calm herself down. She wasn't called the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' for nothing, after all, but those were her childhood days; she needed to calm down, she told herself. Still, she had hoped that her Naruto would have known how serious she was about his diet after she had thrown most of his ramen stash in the dumpster, allowing him only one cup a day, which she would slowly wean him off of to one time a week and so on. She couldn't deny her passion for ramen, but she wanted her child to be more nutritional than that.

"Your mom bought a whole bunch of food for you, Naruto," Sakura admonished him while setting both of the bags atop the kitchen counter. Before, there would have been no room for anything to be set anywhere, but upon her arrival, Kushina had done her motherly-best to keep the house nice and clean. "You can't spoil your appetite."

Suddenly swooning, Naruto leapt out of his seat excitedly, startling his mom from his sudden enthusiasm. "Does that mean Sakura-chan is going to make me dinner?" He had always fantasized about Sakura working over the stove and preparing meals – mostly just ramen – for him, and his naughtier visions included her wearing an apron and an apron only.

"No," laughed Kushina, hiding the urge to slug him and ask if he did not think her own homemade cooking was not up to par with a much younger girl's. "Tonight, I'll be making steak with salad and rice. We need to work more of the essential food groups into your diet."

Well, that didn't sound very exciting. Naruto set his whiskered cheek on his fist when he fell back down in his seat. Ramen had been working just fine for him all these years, though he supposed Kushina felt a need to make up for all the meals he had missed out on. That thought, at least, brought a smile to his otherwise dissatisfied face.

Kushina rummaged through the groceries, setting out the food to be prepped. It was ten o'clock, and it took some time to prepare a truly glorious feast. However, she soon discovered that she was missing a few key ingredients, which she scolded herself for. "I forgot something, _tebane_ ," she whined. She looked to Sakura, as she trusted _her_ much more than her son to set out all the food and put it away; Naruto would most likely cram everything into one big mess. "Sakura-chan, I know the Hokage wished for you to go to her for training, but could I ask you to put away all the food first?"

Sakura could not refuse and told Kushina to take her time. Smiling, Kushina headed out the door and back to the marketplace. In the meantime, as Sakura began to organize foods based on size and type, Naruto was fawning over her again. "Sakura-chan's all alone in my apartment with me," he practically sang. He put his hands on her shoulders, but she didn't turn away from her sorting. "What should we do… _oof!_ " His eyes crossed when Sakura's elbow rammed back into his stomach, causing him to double over.

"I'm working," Sakura grumbled while he crumbled to the floor.

Kushina wandered through the rows of shops, spotting a few, newly familiar faces. That Shikamaru boy that was friends with her son was there, trailing after a loud, irritable woman who was probably his mother; she snapped at her son to keep up the pace and not let her shopping bags sag so much. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and wished that he didn't have to keep his smoking habit a secret from her; he could really use… a drag? Derp! The dog clan – the Inuzukas – was there as well. Kushina recognized them by the fang markings on their cheeks, and had even met Tsume, who was most discernible for her feral looks. Quick passing-by greetings were exchanged, but there was no time to dillydally and catch up on times past, not when the preparation of a well-made dinner was in the balance.

And so, she hurried about and picked up the small spices and vegetables needed to make the perfect meal for her son. She had been out of the game of cooking for so long, she had to make sure that she re-sharpened her skills. Fortunately, when she was heading home after a few minutes, all she had was just a small bag that weight little more than a pound. It was worth it, at least, she mused while climbing the stairs of the apartment complex. Considering his upbringing – or rather, lack of it – she had to commend Naruto for picking out a reasonable place to live, though he probably had a great deal of help from the Third Hokage.

She reached the room and turned the doorknob, only to find it fastened in place. It was locked? Odd… Did that mean that Naruto had taken off to do some training? He had told her that he did most of his practices in the forest with friends. Guess the spare key Naruto had given her would finally come in handy, Kushina thought with a laugh.

She made no announcement of her return, assuming that there was no one within to hear. When the door was gently shut behind her, her ears finally picked up faint sounds behind her son's semi-closed door; it was left ajar, as though attempted to be shut, but wasn't given full thought. "- might come back soon," Sakura's voice moaned out. Kushina's eyes widened, and now giving it her full attention, she could hear the rhythmic squeaking of the bed – _her_ bed since Naruto had elected to sleep elsewhere until they could get a bigger place – and the loud smacking of wet flesh colliding. Sakura's whine was drawn out. "Aren't you going to cum soon?" That was the sentence that confirmed Kushina's suspicions and made her consider rushing out the door and wait them out. What made her stay? Curiosity.

Kushina swallowed hard, for she knew what scene lay behind that door. She heard her panting son reassure his partner that they would finish up with enough time to spare. How long had they been at it? Kushina hadn't been gone for more than twenty minutes! Did Naruto really work that fast? "You said it was going to be quick," sobbed Sakura as Kushina carefully went up to the door to peer inside. Her heart stopped the instant she saw the two teenagers. They were kneeling at the bedside, their backs to the door as Sakura rested her head and forearms in the mattress, looking as if she were in prayer. They had chosen to stay mostly dressed in case Kushina _did_ come home earlier than they hoped, which actually was the case, even if they did not know it.

"Almost there, ' _tebayo_ ," Naruto assured her again before pounding his hips harder against Sakura's ass. The pink-haired girl whined out and begged him to slow down. Kushina's heartbeat returned at triple its regular speed when she noticed his sac swaying in between his parted thighs. "I'm gonna cum in you, Sakura-chan! Is that okay?!"

Kushina almost felt an obligation to run in there and personally extract her son from his 'private friend's depths, but she stayed right in place and just watched the events unfold. Her cheeks were flushed red as a tomato and her breath was hitched, but her eyes did not waver from her child's bucking form.

Sakura's pink head shook back and forth. "No! Not inside me! No~!" Apparently, it was too late to dispute, or rather, Naruto was just dead-set on it. Kushina's breast heaved as she watched with wide eyes as Naruto cemented his hips against Sakura's and his balls noticeably contracted. He grunted harshly and rocked against Sakura to signify each spray of his cum into her snatch, and she did not fight it.

Emotions were running wild within Kushina. Did Naruto just hastily impregnate his crush? How should she feel about that? And why was she feeling so hot and lightheaded? She whimpered softly and braced herself against the doorframe until she could collect her thoughts. Jeez, one look at her would give the impression that it was _her_ who was just bedded. A hand gently dragged across her front, her bosom tingling from the contact. It was a sensation from far-too-long ago…

The two youngsters grunted when their bodies separated, Naruto's cock tucked away before Kushina's eyes could shamefully take a peek at it. She did, however, get a view of Sakura's bare backside, red from the force of Naruto's pounding hips and her snatch leaking an abundance of mingling juices. Very reluctantly, she tugged up her black spandex pants, complaining on how this room didn't have any tissues. Before Naruto could issue a halfhearted apology – for he regretted not one thing about what just happened – Sakura slugged him, too blinded by rage to notice the blur of flowing red hair when Kushina ducked out of sight. "I told you to pull out!" Sakura shouted at the bruised blonde on the floor. "Now I have to go home and change and make Tsunade-sama wait _even longer!_ "

"S… sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto wheezed, still reeling from Sakura's unchecked strength. Huffing at him, Sakura, red in the face, started to make herself more presentable by pulling her bra back into place over her breasts and zipping up her top.

While the two were still straightening themselves out, Kushina panicked. She couldn't be found inside the house, sneaking around and watching her son fuck his teammate. Acting and improvising was needed, so she scurried to the front door as quickly and quietly as she could and loudly jostled the doorknob to make it sound like she was unlocking it from the outside. Sure enough, she heard Naruto curse and scramble about.

She opened the door and closed it. "I…" Her voice faltered at first. "I'm back, Naruto, Sakura-chan!" Playing the fool, she retraced the steps she had taken when first arriving, only this time, she was purposely loud. "I've got all the ingredients for dinner. Where are you two?"

Naruto hurried out first, his face flushed and a sheen of sweat covering his face. He even looked to be out of breath, and Kushina knew why. Unfortunately, she shared her offspring's complexion when their eyes met; she immediately looked away. "What were you two doing in the bedroom, Naruto?" she asked without thinking. Jeez, it was his room, technically; he had a right. And to automatically assumed that Sakura was in there with him just incriminated her further. Now she just made herself suspicious.

Of course, Naruto didn't give much thought to it as he answered, "I… was just taking a nap," he blatantly lied to his mom's face. Chuckling nervously when her eyes returned to his face, he continued and said that Sakura had left a while ago. Well, that was enough to make Kushina sneer, for she knew full-well what she had witnessed taking place in her sleeping space.

"Is that so?" She rounded Naruto, surprised that he was keeping his cool even when she entered the room. She looked right and left and found Sakura's escape point when a gust of wind blew in through the opened window. A smirk crossed her features; leave it to her prankster of a son to think on his feet when he was about to get into trouble. Hopefully Sakura was taking precautions while fooling around with him. Kushina turned around and looked at her boy. How could he stare at her so easily, even after what he had just done in this very room? She herself felt her heart starting to hammer again when she recalled the scene minutes ago, Naruto bucking into Sakura, his testicles discharging their load to her young womb.

Blushing, Kushina laughed, her head tilting backward slightly. Her laughter was a little unladylike, but cute in a true, natural way. Still, what had her acting so strange? "I'll get tonight's dinner started, _tebane_ ," she blurted out, brushing by Naruto quickly to scurry to the kitchen. Naruto watched her with a quirked eyebrow. She only said ' _tebane_ ' when really flustered. Her body was feeling so hot, receptive to everything around her, and she had to hurry and distract herself from it. Each step she took felt like it would be her last before collapsing. Underneath her dress, her breasts yearned for freedom. Oh, gods, she should _not_ be feeling this way at such a time. Even her hands were shaking, and she needed to put that to a stop.

"Mom?" Naruto made a grab for her shoulder, and when he laid a hand on her, Kushina reacted as she normally did… if it was the perverted Jiraiya…

With a shouted "No!", she pivoted on her left foot and slammed her right leg up right in between Naruto's legs and successfully hit the two most sensitive targets on any un-castrated man. It was her mistake, but Naruto suffered for it. His eyes crossed while his jaw dropped. A silent scream echoed from his throat as the taste of his own balls found its way into his mouth; not a good feeling.

Realizing that she reacted too harshly for no other reason than violent habit, Kushina retracted, placing her hands in a mortified fashion over her gaping mouth. Her one and only child dropped to the floor, clutching his damaged groin. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Naruto! I didn't mean to do that, _tebane_!" Immediately, she fell to her knees and pried one of his arms up. He was as stiff as a cadaver, but he was eventually hoisted onto the bed.

He was gritting his teeth and hissing out his agony, and Kushina could not feel more terrible. She looked down at the damaged area. Of all times to revert to her childhood, why did it have to be now and on her dear Naruto? He honestly hadn't done anything wrong – aside from lying straight to Kushina's face. She briefly considered if that merited a kick to a man's sac; when Naruto howled in pain, she decided it did not.

What to do? What to do? "Uh, I'll get an icepack," she finally stuttered out before rushing to the ice box. As she filled the bag with frozen cubes, she had to chastise herself for getting into this mess. And for all she knew, she just pulverized any future grandkids! She would have to work fast. She dashed back to the room with the icepack in hand, though she suddenly became apprehensive. Her son's hands were still cupping his groin, blocking where the coldness had to be applied. Of course, she knew the male anatomy and cold things weren't exactly a friendly mix, but being new at this whole 'mother' thing, it was the best she could do. "Move your hands… Naruto…"

Reluctantly, Naruto obeyed. Crotch ready to be tended to, Kushina stared for a moment. Her mouth was feeling so dry and she could feel her heart beating in her ears. Well… maybe she should first… examine the injured area. Was that ethical? It was just her making sure that her son was not seriously hurt. That heat that was pooling in her abdomen was starting to flow like molten lava. This was her chance to see what she had missed earlier, though… though this was _just_ a quick examination, she reminded herself.

"I'm going to check you, um… I'm going to check where you're hurt." She was not known to be so clumsy, but then again, she never found herself in a situation involving her son's penis and testicles before.

"Wh-what? But… but you're my _mom_ ," he rasped out. That was a good sign; not only did he still habitually blurt nonsense, he also had a grasp of immorality and knew the places where parents should not tread after the child's reached a certain age.

Kushina gulped. "I know. But, I need to see if there's any _permanent_ damage." The mention of his balls being disfigured or on the chopping block renewed the vicious, unrelenting sting. Though he was making the sounds of a dying moose, he was making no further attempt to protest, so his mother went to work. Her hands were still shaking when they headed for the button of his orange trousers. When it came undone, she saw Naruto's legs stiffen, but she continued nonetheless by dragging down his zipper. He uttered her name weakly, unsure of what to say, but she simply hushed him without taking her gaze from his green boxers. Underneath was the part of him that she should not see, yet all the same, she grabbed the underwear by the waistband and shrugged it and his pants down to mid-thigh. She had intended to lower them to her knees, but she withdrew from shock when she saw the bulk of Naruto's shaft. Her son had obviously been blessed with talent in areas other than fighting!

Dangling from his surprisingly-groomed pubic hair was his flaccid member at a good five inches, just an _inch_ shorter than his father's, but he wasn't even _erect!_ She blinked several times while gawking. For that moment, she forgot why she even had dropped his pants in the first place.

Naruto, on the other hand, had not forgotten. The stinging of his abused balls was fading enough for him to be a bit more conscious of what was going on. With whiskered cheeks going crimson from his exposure, he looked at his mom and felt ten times more embarrassed when he saw how she was mesmerized by his cock. It was similar to the reaction Sakura had given her first time seeing it, but having his mother awestruck was weird. "Does it look alright?" he finally asked to break her trance.

"Oh? _Heheh_ , yeah," she sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of her head. "I kind of lost focus, _tebane_. Sorry." She looked back down at the crotch, her lower lip quivering anxiously. She couldn't examine just with her eyes; that much was sure. She considered wearing gloves, but dismissed the idea. She was no medical personnel, and this was her son, her own flesh and blood. She shouldn't worry… shouldn't worry…

Nervously, she reached out and lightly ran her fingertips over the soft surface; no reaction. His penis looked okay, but it was the contents underneath that concerned her. When she carefully grasped him, he gave a soft grunt and pursed his lips. Mother or not, it felt good to have his cock held by hands other than his own; of course, Kushina was the second person to touch him there after Sakura. Kushina eyed his testicles; they were in motion, gradually retracting as the scrotum began to tighten. Carefully, she wrapped her free hand under his sac and squeezed each sphere respectfully before cupping them both, fingering the loose skin to search for any damage. Naruto groaned. "Does it hurt?" Kushina asked softly.

Naruto's head nodded slightly. "A little, _dattebayo_ ," he exhaled. It was a lie; the pain had faded the moment she touched him. He just wanted to feel her startlingly delicate hands on him a while longer. The way she handled him was much different than Sakura; Sakura was usually a bit rougher that Kushina's motherly caresses.

Kushina kept her blue eyes trained on her hands. Her complexion matched her title of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero as she massaged her son's testicles, hoping to do some good after her shameful act of senseless violence against him. Still, she feared that what she was doing was wrong. There had to be boundaries between her and her child. This would be like Naruto fondling her because he accidently hit her breasts with a ball or something. The thought of it popped into her mind, causing her to bite nervously on her lower lip. She could just imagine her impulsive, energetic boy pawing at her chest, molesting her nipples as she was molesting his testicles.

Naruto grunted again, and it was finally at that time that Kushina realized something was very wrong. It was not the deep flush on Naruto's face or the feel of the testicles tightening in her hand; it was the feel of his _shaft!_ Her mouth gaped when her stare went to the penis gently cradled in her fist. It was beginning to swell and lengthen, growing harder with each intensifying surge of blood. She was getting her son hard! Of course, it wasn't her intention, but she should've known something like this would've happened.

" _Uhn_ , Mom," Naruto gasped out while clenching his teeth. He fought to control himself, fisting his hands in the blankets underneath him. His sapphire eyes peered down at the hand around his cock. He tried to resist the tenderness of it, but it did not matter if the woman was his mother; his body reacted to the stimulation. Mother and son finally met each other's eyes. They said nothing.

Her breath snagged in her throat. There it was; that dreaded feeling of the heat pooling in her stomach rushing down to her loins that should _not_ be felt for her child. No, no, _no!_ She suddenly felt weak when she felt her sex suddenly quiver and moisten with need, a need that had – for far too long – gone unsatisfied. Tightening her lips in a line, she made a soft whimper deep in her throat as her thighs clenched together. She felt the heat radiating from her crotch, a patch of wetness spreading over the light-pink fabric.

Naruto's heart was racing while staring at Kushina. His cock had become fully swollen, standing at its full, thick eight inches, which she could not pry her eyes from it. Hard in his mom's hand; he should be feeling embarrassed and sick to his stomach. He had gone through such trouble since her arrival, ensuring that his mom hadn't caught him sneaking into the bathroom in the dead of night to rub one out in a wad of toilet paper. Now, he was shivering in immoral delight, but it wasn't enough. "Um, it looks like…" Kushina tried to find the right words. Nervously, she cracked a smile as a few trickles of sweat rolled from her brow. "You have some 'pressure' building. I think you should… I'll go so you can take care of it."

"Wait," Naruto said, his hand catching the wrist before it could leave his erection. Sucking in her breath and holding it, she looked at him. "Mom, could you…" He paused. This was not something he should ask his mom, but with his arousal awakened and intense, he damned the consequences. With a quaking voice, he asked, "Could you… rub it a little, ' _tebayo_?"

Kushina was taken aback by the bluntness of her son. He couldn't possibly expect her to…? "Naruto, we're… _We_ can't do _that_ , _tebane_ ," she blurted out. "I shouldn't… even… be touching you… there." Even so, she hadn't released his cock from her hand. It pulsed, and a transparent fluid beaded from the slit. He was more worked up than she thought. Experimentally, she strengthened her hold on him and gave one pump. As she had suspected, the droplet at the head increased in quantity, enough to spill down his shaft and ooze onto her hand. She wasn't about to lie and say that they couldn't; they very well _shouldn't_ , but they still could. "Are you sure?"

He did not pause for long and whispered a "Yes…" She wasn't about to keep him – or herself – waiting a second longer. It was a mother's obligation to make sure that her child was comfortable, after all. Holding his balls firmly in her right hand, she began to stroke her son's dick. The pre-cum that leaked from the tip acted as effective lubricant, so she rotated her fist to spread his fluid along his shaft. More spilled from his excited penis, and soon, her hand was easily gliding up and down on him.

But boy, did he have a lot of stamina to be able to get it up even _after_ a successful, uninterrupted release into Sakura. Kushina considered that credit for this insatiableness went to the Nine-Tails' chakra within him, for it replenished his strength and his body, which included his reproductive fluids.

Naruto's back arched. "That feels good, ' _tebayo_ ," he gasped out, making his mom give a rather cocky smirk. Deciding to switch strategies, she stilled her left hand at the very base of his shaft and place her right above to jerk him even more vigorously than before. Naruto instantly howled from the feeling, his hips lifting from the mattress and almost bumping against her bowing face; she was surprised that it almost happened a second time, almost like he was driving for her face. She knew of his impulsiveness, but she hadn't expected him to be worked up to such a degree to actually be _thrusting_ against her pumping hand. The ferocity of his bucking hips was akin to those powerful thrusts he had made in Sakura earlier. It was apparent that, even after shooting his sexual tension into his teammate's womb, he hadn't slaked his youthful lust.

A devilish smirk that she and Naruto were known to possess before heading into mischief flashed on her face. She gave him a few, more controlled jerks to his dick, making sure to rub the tip with her thumb. "Is this helping with the 'pressure', Naruto?" she tauntingly sang to receive a somewhat-shamed nod from her son. "Well, if it hasn't been released yet, maybe I should try… a different method?" Not giving him time to catch onto her suggestion, she took her left hand from him to tuck several strands of hair behind her ear as she descended her face to his groin.

Naruto shot up with a strangled gasp when he felt her wet lips kiss the leaking head of his cock. " _Ack!_ Mom!" He could not forge words to describe what he was feeling; he could only watch in paralyzing fascination as she kissed his cockhead a second time, strands of his pre-cum latching onto her lips until she finally did the most amazing thing he thought possible and accepted him into her hot orifice. Wheezing, he felt back on the bed, his eyes wide with unrestrained pleasure and his back arching off the mattress.

Breathing was difficult, but doable, even with Naruto's large member sliding into her mouth, its girth forcing her tongue to cram against the floor of her mouth. With a little bit of mental and physical fortitude, she wedged him in to the back of her mouth. A new dose of his natural lubricant was smeared over her pharynx, which caused her to reflexively swallow, giving Naruto the exquisite feeling of her throat muscles fluttering around his sensitive tip. Naruto gave a few gasps and moans when Kushina started to draw back up the shaft, naughtiness flickering in her leering eyes. At a quicker pace than before, she lowered her mouth on him. Soon, she was taking him in and out of her mouth at a more comfortable pace that had her son on the verge of hyperventilating.

She splayed her left hand over his stomach, over the Kyuubi's seal, and bobbed her head as fast as she could. Small whines vibrated around him from her mouth while keeping up this tempo. Her tongue, running frantically over him, detected the taste of what must've been Sakura's juices; she was tasting her son's 'special friend' while giving him head. The wrongness of it all was almost unbearable, but it only spurred her on. Her panties had become unbelievably wet, her copious nectar starting to run down the insides of her thighs like off-shooting streams. Her whole being wished to be touched, to be caressed, to be filled by her son's magnificent cock. She gave his father head a few times, but never had she been _this_ hot. Her very core was throbbing with need.

" _Ugn_ , cumming," he grunted. " _Ah, Mom!_ " Kushina hastily retreated to the crown of his penis and just held him there. Her right hand stroked him to help coax his load out, and it came rushing into her mouth in the next instant. His salty seed splashed over her tongue in a heavy gush, a taste that reminded her of salt ramen, her favorite. Her son grunted and exclaimed with every shot of his load, transferring his incestuous semen into his mommy's waiting mouth. By the third burst, her throat began to hungrily drain her orifice. The hot cum rushed down into her stomach in slimy gulps that thrilled her. Honestly, she hadn't even let her husband ejaculate in her mouth before, having disliked the taste of his bitterer essence. Without a second thought, she had downed every last drop of her baby's seed and moved her tongue around the tip for any remaining traces as the spurts died down.

Naruto fell limp. Had it ever been that good with Sakura? He recounted the few times she let his dick near her mouth and decided that his mom won, hands-down, when it came to giving head. "Mom, that was…" He searched his vocabulary for the best word to describe the experience as the red head brought her head up at once and took a much needed gulp of air, but he could not find anything to come close to the heavenly rapture of just shooting his spunk down his beautiful mother's throat. He simply exhaled heavily with a goofy smile.

Yes, her son looked truly satisfied, but Kushina had only grown hotter from having his sperm sloshing around in her stomach. She could not be sated now just because Naruto was satisfied. Acting rather brashly, taking advantage of Naruto's defenseless moment of recovery, she joined him on the bed. He weakly looked at her, expecting her to either cuddle with him and speak motherly words to him, or continue this taboo by straddling his hips and grinding her moist sex against his. She did neither of those things, but straddling was involved. She hiked her dress up to her waist to reveal that she wore nothing underneath but her underwear, her very _wet_ underwear, Naruto observed with flushed cheeks.

Kushina's smirk was on her face, feeling empowered now with her son reeling beneath her and at her mercy. "I hope you know how to repay a debt," she purred. Her hand slipped to her crotch and pulled her panties out of the way to reveal her wet pussy, the trimmed, red hairs around it glistening and matted to her skin from her constantly-flowing juices. It was a beautiful sight to Naruto. His once-dry mouth was instantly salivating. He loved the decoration of his mom's pubic hair around those pink lips. Sakura had kept her own bush restricting to only a thin patch above her snatch; his mom just kept it well-groomed.

He needed no urging. He put his hands up and boldly cupped his mom's ass cheeks to situate her nether lips closer to his mouth. He still had to lift his head a bit, but it was worth it to have his mother's secretions flood his taste buds. A whimper was heard when he began to kiss her swollen labia with quick flicks of his tongue. His lips brushed through her pubic hair, reveling in how it tickled before he eventually kissed the gem where she was most sensitive. He heard her give a cute whimper when he circled the clit with the tip of his tongue before pressing flat against the button. Taking his hands from her butt, he put them above her pubis so that his thumbs could pull back the hood of her clit to further expose it to his tongue's treatment.

Arching her back, her hands coming up to grasp at her clothed breasts, Kushina moaned her boy's name and began to grind against his mouth. He must've had more practice with Sakura than she thought, for his tongue confidently rolled along her folds, gathering up her nectar, before spearing through to invade her opening. Rather than just wriggling his oral muscle inside of her, he withdrew and then thrust forward again, mimicking a driving cock – albeit a small one. Kushina enjoyed it, a bit too much, perhaps, for her hand snagged his spiky hair and forced his mouth on her clit, demanding that he stop teasing her and eat her out.

She had quite the mouth on her when she was wound up like this. Being an obedient son, Naruto obliged her, locking his open mouth against her vagina while his tongue probed her. The walls shuddered around the muscle, coating it with her deliciously unique flavor. As he wriggled his tongue within Kushina's vagina, his hands went behind her again to audaciously grab her posterior, kneading both cheeks firmly. The dress Kushina wore was a real obstacle to work with, but he eventually spread the crevice of her ass. The feeling was sudden and foreign to Kushina, as Minato – for the most part – never really played with that particular area. Even with her clothes on, she felt exposed. "Naruto, don't do that, _tebane_ ," she whimpered far too girlishly than Naruto was used to; she sounded like Hinata.

A little too excitedly in a habitual need to test his mom's wavering fortitude, he pressed her up a bit more on his face so that his tongue could reach further back, slipping into the open fissure. She gave a slight squeal when his slimy tongue left a wet trail over her asshole, making it tighten involuntarily, and he was encouraged to do it again until Kushina shoved his head away, pinning him on the bed. She may have briefly sounded like Hinata, but now the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero was aflame with an aura not unlike the Kyuubi's when she clunked him on the top of his head, shouting, "Not _there_ , _tebane_!" The strike didn't really hurt, but it dissuaded him from teasing her and invoking her true wrath.

Now with his lips back against her nether ones, Kushina went back to riding her son's face. Though she had pretty much forbidden him from trespassing to unchartered territory, the feeling of his tongue and the lingering spit over her anus made her body so hot and needy. She glanced down and watched as her son's tongue sifted through the folds of her pubic mound. His eyes had squinted into happy lines as he continued to eat her out; he had no intention of leaving her tasty snatch any time soon.

Kushina stifled a moan as waves of pleasure rolled up her spine from her pubic region. A mini-orgasm had caught her by surprise, making her convulse and shove her pussy harder against Naruto's mouth. His hands tried to steady her gyrating hips in an effort to maybe escalate her pleasure by swiping his tongue over her clitoris. A small increase of her juices was offered, and he slurped it all up faster than the broth of his favorite ramen.

Kushina lost herself for a moment, falling until she caught herself with her hands bracing against the wall in front of her. "Oh god," she panted. Her muscles trembled and tightened randomly. Just a moment, she told herself. Just a moment, then she would get off of her son, form a pact with him to agree that this _never_ happened and _never_ would happen again. What had she just done?! Her poor, little, innocent boy! She breathed in deep. Just a moment…

A moment too long, perhaps, for Naruto was on the move with his teeth flashing in an eager smile that brightened his face. He wriggled his way up underneath her, pressing up in between her bracing arms until her hands hand to slip over his shoulders. "N-Naruto, what are you doing?" his red-haired mom stammered, apprehensive when his hips began to squirm to settle underneath hers, hitching only because of his revived hard-on pressing against the cleft between her butt cheeks. Well, of course he wasn't going to stay flaccid after seeing his mom's fiery pussy and licking it.

While his hands went to her hips to bring her up, she stuttered. His cock snagged on her dress, but was inevitably revealed, ready to spear her. It was amazing how intimidating it look as it throbbed, ejecting a heavy droplet of pre-cum from the slit. She shivered when his deliberately angled the tip to rub again her dripping sex. Her body, obviously, was anticipating the penetration much more than her mind was; it was not prejudice to the blood that they shared. "Naruto, this is wrong. Family… mothers and sons… aren't supposed to do this, _tebane_!" she frantically reminded him, as though _that_ was enough to dissuade either of them from giving into their lust. If that was really a suitable argument to stave off this incestuous relationship, she would've put an end to it the moment she pointed out their relationship right before giving him head.

Stubbornly, Naruto refused to heed his mom's words and made an unguided jab against her in hopes of a triumphant insertion, but wound up missing, the underside of his cock sliding up her pussy lips and over her clit. Seeing that he would not be swayed, Kushina covered her mound with a hand to block off any other attempts. Her son looked pleadingly at her. "Please, Mom! It's just that… you're so hot, _dattebayo_! I can't help it!" He vainly probed his cockhead against her guarding fingers.

Kushina wasn't all too surprised by his blunt proclamation of her attractiveness; he fawned over it during the time they first met in his soul, before he extracted her and gave her new life. Still, for him to throw away morality and sink into the depravity of incestuous attraction just because of her beauty, there was something hot about it. She sucked on her lips and looked off to the side, truly considering joining him in this immoral act to its bittersweet end. Finally, her eyes fell on his cock, his big, thick cock that put his father's to shame. And it had been so long since she felt truly satisfied. "It's… pretty big, _tebane_ ," she considered softly, and then the fingers blocking her cunt spread, opening her lips and granting him actions. "But just this once, Naruto," she made him promise, the tone of a dutiful mother returning to her attitude.

Naruto was willing to say anything if it meant getting up inside her. "You're the best. Mom," he cheered before looking down at their crotches that were soon to be joined. Kushina pulled up the hem of her dress a bit more so that the view of her son's cock slipping into her would not be obscured. With one hand on her hips to guide her down, Naruto directed his penis to line up with her pussy. Both held their breaths when Kushina was carefully lowered. His cockhead nudged against her lips and easily punctured her thanks to her body's readiness. He learned firsthand just how tight his mother's snatch was as he wedged through her contracting channel.

Kushina gasped from the feeling of her pussy spreading around Naruto's cock. She was so wet that he didn't even need to rock into her; it was just one, long, smooth push until he bumped against her cervix, and even then, he tried to cram all of himself in. Kushina yelped at his insistence of pushing deeper; she had never had _this_ problem with Minato since he bottomed out at a lesser six inches. Now her son was hell-bent on stretching the boundaries of what she could tolerate. It almost felt like labor pains when he finally did urge the small passage of her cervix apart to embed his cockhead in the womb that once house him; it was a miracle that he didn't seriously injure her. Kushina seethed, pressing both hands down against her son's waist. "Oh my god," she squealed. Her body convulsed as pain and newfound pleasure swirled together in an indiscernible mix. "It's so big, _tebane_!"

Naruto surged upward with an exclamation, causing a bit more hurt to his mom when he recklessly charged into her vulnerable womb. The passage of her womb's neck was a vice that held him firmly within her, making it a little difficult when he retracted. With a rather forceful tug that made them both hiss, he popped out of her uterus, his emerging cock coated in a heavy dose of her vaginal mucus that made the return journey into her even easier. He looked down and marveled at the sight of his cock burying back into her petals.

It took a few minutes for the incestuous mother and son to build up a rhythm, but after having her tunnel accommodating his rod, Kushina finally started to put her hips into action. She held onto Naruto's shoulders for leverage and began bouncing up and down on his lap, sometimes grinding to create a variety of pleasures for them both to share. Her womb was occasionally assaulted when Naruto's blunt tip popped through her forcibly-stretched cervix, sending jolts through her that she could not help but announce with a cry of pleasure that scared away the birds roosting atop the apartment; Kushina and Naruto hadn't even the foresight to close the window, but fortunately, there were no passersby recently to hear their taboo pleasure.

While he loved the feeling of his mom riding him, the pace was – for him – painfully slow. He grasped at his mom's ass, his fingers digging into the toned, but still supple flesh until he left lucid marks that she could scold him over later. His face twisted in pleasured frustration before he finally rasped out, "Sorry, Mom! I need more!"

Before Kushina's hazy mind could even make an understanding of what he had just said, she was knocked off balance. She gasped and threw her arms out to either side of her to clutch onto the mattress, fearing that she might fall off, even though she had ample room to lie down on. In a trice, her son was looming over her, catching her knees in the crooks of his arms to elevate her hips to meet his crotch, her green dress now being pushed up to bunch around her midsection. At this vantage point, with gravity on his side, Kushina knew right off the bat that she was going to wind up sore with a limp in the morning when he plunged into her, and he wasn't known for control. "W-wait! Wait, Naruto! _Ahh~! Haah!_ "

Naruto drove straight down in her, deaf to all of her cautions. Sure enough, like this, it became much easier to plunge deeper into his mom with his weight bearing down on her. His crotch rammed against her as though he wanted to leave her bruised. Her clit burned with pleasure as it was pounded and tickled by his trimmed pubic hair. " _Ughn_ , I can't stop, Mom!"

Writhing beneath him with tears of unbearable ecstasy welling up in her squeezed-shut eyes, Kushina squealed and wheezed. "Oh god, Naruto! I've never been fucked so hard before, _tebane_!" she confessed to him. "So deep! Please!" She begged for mercy, but her son did not give it, and for that, she was thankful. Her decision was final when her orgasm crashed on her, making her toes curl in her ninja sandals: she would choose the 'Orange Spark' over the 'Yellow Flash' any day!

Hearing her mother spew such words of encouragement and praise was working against his stamina. And now, with her orgasm gripping at him, begging him to stay seated deep within her, he felt that he would spill himself inside of her in a matter of seconds. All at once, he pulled out, a splatter of her plentiful fluids going airborne from his cock to stain his bed – as if the sheets weren't saturated enough with his mom's essence.

Kushina awaited the inevitable burst of white seed from the head of her son's penis. It throbbed madly, but the most it produced was a large amount of pre-cum that fell onto the side of her leg. What was wrong? She looked up and searched her son's pained face for an answer. "I… I don't want to cum yet," he admitted like a child in scolding. "Mom's pussy just feels so good; I want to make it last."

 _Make it last?_ Kushina was dumbfounded, for in this one encounter with her son, she had been more satisfied than she had been her entire life with Minato. He was a good lover, sure, but their son definitely one-upped his father in the bedroom. And to think she was going to miss out on such an incredible fuck over something like shared-blood and morality.

Kushina gave a small laugh and gingerly set back some of her disheveled red hair. "Alright, take a rest to calm down," she told him, her eyes opening partly in a look filled with desire that had Naruto's heart racing in anticipation. She had something planned, and it involved extracting herself from the bed. With her back to him, showing off her lovely hair as it swayed with each of her movements, she began to undress, her soiled panties being the first to fall. Because her back was too him, he did not get to witness the glorious unveiling of her breasts, but it was enough when she pulled her dress over her head, carrying with it her red hair to expose her bare ass to him The green dressing was tossed thoughtlessly aside so that she could remove the blouse underneath. After unzipping it, it fell away and was followed by her pink bra. Lastly, she kicked off her sandals to clutter against the wall across from her.

Naruto swallowed hard when she turned around, smiling like a blushing bride while wrapping an arm underneath her c-cup breasts to support their slight heaviness. Did she think this was going to calm him down?! She looked irresistible! He was on the verge of leaping on her to finish himself off inside of her.

She grinned at him as he eyed her body all over, taking most interest of her red-haired mound and then her breasts, so perfectly shaped and proudly presenting a set of nipples that literally made his mouth water. Yes, she had gotten those stares before, even when fully dressed in her rather-unflattering dress. Surely, she might outshine even the legendary beauty, Tsunade when set next together. Hey, now _there's_ a thought…

"Have you calmed down enough?" she asked Naruto in her motherly tone, as if she didn't know how her looks would affect him. Her feet took her to him slowly, her hips swaying and her tits bouncing a little when she let her arm fall away from underneath them; god, for all their weight, they still looked so pert.

Naruto's cock bobbed eagerly when she came close enough to him for her scent to fill his nostrils with each breath. He had thought that she would join him on the bed and allow him to plug her snatch again, but instead, she held out her hand to bring him to his own feet. They stood at almost the same height, but Naruto's gaze immediately when down to gape at his mom's tits. They were considerably bigger than Sakura's, he mused, but they both retained such youthfulness.

The zipper of his black and orange jacket came down slowly, exposing the solid black shirt underneath. Both layers of clothes were taken off relatively quick with his cooperation, and his mother's eyes and hands moved over his well-toned sternum, caressing the seal at his stomach, bumping his nipples, and fondling his necklace which would stay on as they wrapped up.

Finding it unfair for her to touch him when _she_ was the one with the more desirable body, he slid his hands up to cup her breasts and gave not a single warning when his mouth swooped down to take a hardened nipple into his mouth. He suckled ardently on the breasts he had been denied to nurse from as an infant. She moaned from the feeling and held his head to her bust, stroking his yellow hair lovingly, whispering softly to him of how much she loved him and how good it felt to have his mouth on her.

When he finally took away from the breast, he looked into her eyes, breathless and awaiting her instructions. She simply strode past him to the bed, and instead of climbing on it, she bent over at the waist, presenting her ass to him and spread her vaginal lips for him to target, though the puckered hole above it was a rather tantalizing aim as well, but he knew what would happen if he tried such a 'misfire'. "Put it back in me, Naruto," she breathed, her voice vacillating when she spoke his name passionately. "Start fucking me again."

Having to be told twice would be a sin even greater than fucking his own mom, and Naruto didn't wait. Lining himself up appropriately with her quim, he pushed in, rocked twice, and then dove headlong into her womb, slowing only when wedging through her cervix again. Kushina threw her head back with a cry of delight and began to thrust her body in rhythm with Naruto's. "Oh, yes," she groaned out. "Naruto, oh, you're so deep in me!"

That was an obvious fact, but it was arousing nonetheless to hear her proclaim it. Naruto was huffing and puffing, trying to hold back the torrent that was surging in his swaying balls. It was a fruitless fight, but he wanted to hold off for another few seconds. Leaning over, her hair feeling like silk in between their two sweaty bodies, he warned his mother, "I'm gonna cum, ' _tebayo_. I'm going to… _cum!_ " The battle was almost lost…

Kushina shook her head frantically. "Pull out," she beseeched him desperately. Even as she protested his internal release, she continued to move her body against his cock, feeling the swollen head repeatedly jab through the tight channel leading to her womb. "I could get pregnant, _tebane_!"

That was the clincher! Steeling his hips against her ass, his cock fully embedded in her and twitching like mad, Naruto announced his release with a powerful grunt. Kushina cried out when she felt him noticeably swell with discharging seed; in spite of her wishes for him to pull out and prevent any risk of pregnancy, she pushed back against him, her womb expectant of the jets of Uzumaki seed.

The first burst was powerful and felt like it thudded against the walls of her womb. It felt like molten lava had just spilled inside of her when Naruto's cock fired more bullets of his semen into her to practically flood the entire chamber with white. Each wad was accepted with a gasp from the recipient's mouth, who found it incredibly erotic to have her insides painted with her own son's cum. Yet, it only pushed her near a climax, but it wasn't a successful release. Now she was left pining when Naruto, finally spent in her uterus, began to back out. When he drew out of her, she gave a pitiful whine of disappointment.

"That was incredible." He wobbled in place and looked down at his cock. It lost some of its luster, but if he kept ogling his mom, that would quickly be rectified.

Kushina panted heavily, still hot and ready for her son. A hand slid up her flat stomach, her skin slippery with sweat, and finally cupped her breast. She squeezed the supple flesh, her finger and thumb closing around the pert nipple at the peak of the hill. Lingering at the abyss of an orgasm to shake her very foundation like never before, she anticipated her son's rejuvenated cock to refill her and bring her to absolution. Her eyes glanced down the valley of her breasts at her child. Rather surprisingly, he was already erect! Did he ever know satisfaction?! Sure, she knew that the presence of the Kyuubi offered great stamina, and she could admit that maybe she tested Minato's limitations in bed, but their son seemed to not know the meaning of 'satisfaction'! Just as well, she mused excitedly, her legs spreading further apart to allow him access to her body once again.

However, Naruto had set his sights on a different area. His lips were tightly pursed as his eyes were trained to the spot just below his mother's vagina. Swallowing roughly, he continued to inspect that hole that he had never explored before. He could only imagine how tight it would be around him, the sensations he'd never known since Sakura was quite protective of that region. He hadn't even realized that his hands were on the move, gliding up his mom's bent knees and down to her crotch. She expected him to stop and play with her hot snatch, but much to her surprise and disapproval, he dared to bypass her sex to probe and even spread the hole of her ass with his thumbs.

The stun of disbelief quickly wore off to wrath. Her hand lashed out to grab a fistful of his flaxen locks, making him yip in pain. "What do you think you're doing, _tebane_?!" she exclaimed, her face red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. What agitated her even more was that Naruto's hands hadn't strayed from that forbidden area. She gave a twinge when his thumb accidentally – or stupidly boldly – pressed against her anus; in response, she tightened her grip so that he would seethe with pain. "I told you: don't go _there!_ " She looked as though she would breathe fire at him to punish his impulsiveness.

Even so, a desperately horny Naruto hastily grunted out, "But… but…! I've never done it there!" This did not persuade Kushina to lessen her hold on his hair. "Please, Mom! I want the first time to be with you!"

Kushina put her lips together in a straight line as she glared at her boy. His eyes were so pleading, and she could see how eager he was to 'explore' her body. And though she was most protective about her posterior, she couldn't honestly say she wasn't at the height of arousal that her son was; experimentation and treading past the usual boundaries seemed a bit more enticing in the haze of lust. Truthfully, she just wanted his heat back inside of her! Still, she was cautious about letting him shove _that_ in her virgin hole. She tried to imagine the pain of him squeezing it in, and knew it would be ten-times worse than what she could picture.

The decision was hard to make, and she was almost positive that she would regret it later. Turning away with disapproval evident on her face, she grumbled like an unwilling, pouting child, "Just for a little bit." She then became fierce again, tugging on Naruto's cheek threateningly to mask her insecurities, "But if I say 'stop', you stop! Got it, _tebane_?!"

Against the painful sting of his whiskered cheek after she let it go, Naruto lit up with excitement. It was a response he, honestly, did not believe he would ever be given since Sakura usually violently declined. "Really?! You're the best!" he cheered, much to her embarrassment. Looking away from him with a pouting lower lip, Kushina hesitantly reached underneath her to pull in either direction at the hole she had agreed he would puncture. Never had she felt so exposed since Minato never pressured her into this. Naruto definitely got his stubbornness from her.

Knowing that it wasn't wise – or easy – to just ram himself into her, Naruto chose to prep his mother's asshole before inserting his cock. He went to his knees. Pushing her thighs further apart, which irritated her a bit, he leaned in. His bright-blue eyes gazed up at her to watch for any disapproving gestures when his hot breath touched her intimate areas. Briefly, his moved his tongue out to touch her quivering snatch, which she appreciated with a lustful moan.

He would've liked to continue eating her out again, but the presence of his seed slowly overflowing from her snatch didn't exactly tickle his fancy; odd, considering that the next place his tongue touched was her asshole. He heard Kushina give a sharp his while the muscles of her sphincter tensed from the wet, foreign contact. He kept his tongue out to massage his mom's anus, swirling spit around the outer ring before poking the entrance. The juices of her cunt had spilled down to offer some extra lubrication and flavor to the hole, but it wouldn't be enough.

Kushina moaned, surprised at how good it felt to have that part of her tended to in the throes of sexual frenzy. Her muscles involuntarily clutched against the threat of invasion. Naruto's tongue tried to force its way in, but it seemed that her body was intent on staying shut, even though Kushina was trying her best to relax during the foreign touches. Well, he could help with that. He brought up his hand and angled two fingers at her. They twisted and pushed and finally wedged through her, spreading her much wider than she thought herself comfortable with. Deliberately, he stretched her out by scissoring his fingers and adding a third.

He crossed the threshold of Kushina's patience. Two fingers were already pushing it, but having a third started to cause her pain. Her hips rose and wiggled a bit. " _Ugn_ , take it out," she gasped. It felt like her throat was closing up when he carefully shoved the digits deeper into her, spreading her so much. "Just… just _do it already_ , _tebane_!" She couldn't believe that she just encouraged him to penetrate her with his cock. If she couldn't handle three fingers creeping up her backside, how was she going to manage his thick eight-inches?

Naruto gave his fingers a few more pumps into her tight hole, and then stood up, anxious to have his first anal experience… with his _mother_ , no less! He had to bend relatively low to be lined up with her asshole, but he didn't mind. Her sphincter had yet to completely close up after being widened by his fingers, and he seized the opportunity to push in. Her hands pulled harder at her asshole to help his insertion. Of course, even with the preparation, it was a tight fit that had Kushina weeping in pain. She felt like she would tear around him, but that was not the case; it just stung.

For Naruto, it felt like being strangled to death, but loving every second of it. His breath was uneven as he swayed his hips slightly, wedging in a bit further each time. "Are you alright, Mom?" he asked, grunting as he forced a fourth inch into her. He supported her legs with his hands to help keep her stable.

"Get it over with," was all she hissed at him while her face contorted with pain. Both of her palms pressed against his lower stomach to try to fend his insertion off, but it was a vain endeavor. Naruto felt a bit guilty from her apparent pain, but he couldn't deny his arousal. Back and forth, they rocked, her breasts bouncing with the movement. It took several more minutes and a great deal of effort and pain, but at last, Naruto's cock was settled in his mom's rectum and she didn't feel as much pain as before.

Thrusting was still difficult, as her passage seemed like it was fighting to retain its tightness, but Naruto assaulted her bowels nonetheless. The friction was lessening, and he took advantage. In no time at all, he was pounding into her ass in almost the same careless abandon as when he was in her vagina. Kushina yelped and hissed, confusing rapture and agony each time her son drove in her colon. Gods, she was going to be sore tomorrow. She kept begging her son to take it slow, howling in pain when he lost himself and pushed too abruptly. Her arms stretched out over her head to push against the wall underneath the open window, making feeble attempts to meet each and every one of his powerful thrusts. And all the while, her tits jiggled for his viewing pleasure; at least until he reached up to fondle them, tweaking her hard nipples like dials.

It wasn't long before this new experience finally broke Kushina. Crying loudly, her body tightened around him. Every muscle group locked in place, and even her snatch visibly quivered. Naruto could not withstand the clamp of her already-suffocating ass around him and made a hasty retreat. When he was pulled out of her hole, he pushed himself slightly on the bed between her legs and stroked his cock vigorously. Kushina heard him groan deeply in his throat before a warm splash of liquid poured over her stomach, followed by another and another until the smaller bursts were deposited in her pubic hair. Lazily, weakly, Naruto ran his cockhead through the crimson curls, flinching and panting as he pushed out the last drops of cum to smear in the tamed forest.

Both exhausted, Naruto fell down to lie next to his mother. They stayed like that for a while, their hands reaching over to entangle their fingers. Where exactly did they go from here? Were they just supposed to get up, get dressed, and go about normally? Perhaps, more importantly, would _this_ ever happen again? Secretly, Naruto hoped so, having found incest to be even more enjoyable than his times with Sakura.

Kushina picked herself up and looked down at her son. She smiled sweetly and said, "Naruto…" Her hand suddenly pinched his cheek and pulled roughly until he howled in pain. Her grin became a bit less sweet and a bit more sour. "Don't lie to me again about Sakura-chan!"

"Ow!" His cheek snapped back, sore and red. He stared at her with embarrassment in his eyes. "You… knew?"

Kushina looked away, red staining her stern face. " _Ahem_ , a mother has her intuitions about her son's intentions," she lied. Naruto sulked.

"Hello~? Naruto? Kushina-san?"

Both mother and son suddenly bolted upright. Sakura was there… and had walked into the house!

The pink-haired kunoichi arched an eyebrow as she looked around the kitchen. A first look told her that both residents were not there. "But the food is still out," she considered thoughtfully as she stared at the groceries still lying over the counter. She heard something in the room, and since the door was not closed, she went to inspect. "Hello?"

When she peeked inside, she just caught the barest glance of Kushina's naked breasts before the blanket covered them. Startled, Sakura stammered the woman's name. "Heh, hi, Sakura-chan," Naurto's mother weakly greeted, lifting a hand in a small wave. "What are you doing back?"

"Um, I…" Sakura's cheeks flushed. "I just need to talk to Naruto about something that happened earlier."

Something about proper pregnancy prevention, Kushina guessed right offhand. With his heat still churning in her womb, it could be agreed that he needed to work on that. "Oh, well, he's out right now. Um, when I got home, I was feeling a little feverish, _tebane_ ," she laughed. A convincing lie since she was deeply flushed and perspiring greatly. Well, that answered her nakedness. "He went to get some medicine."

"Oh," Sakura chirped with a smile. "Would you like me to examine you? I don't have the skills of Tsunade-sama, but I can deal with small sicknesses."

Kushina stammered and waved a hand in front of her. "No need," she declined, trying not to lose face. "Naruto will be back soon…" As soon as Sakura left, since he was lying flat on the roof of the apartment building, red with embarrassment from being exposed out in public. "I'll just let it take its course."

Confused, Sakura respectfully agreed. "Well, when Naruto comes back, tell him I'm looking for him." She was given a nod as was about to turn to leave until something caught her eye. She looked and saw an article of clothing that she distinctly recognized as the green boxers Naruto was wearing earlier that day, laying half under the bed as if hastily kicked there to be hidden away. Even more curious was the fact that, upon further inspect, Sakura could see Kushina's clothes bundled up with Naruto's. Wide-eyed and speechless, Sakura looked to Kushina for an explanation.

Kushina, trying to play innocent, only tilted her head to one side. "Eh-heh…"

copier: not sure if i'll put up the next chapter, because then it'll kinda force me to write the third, and it feels like it's work i don't wanna do because i want to take this story in a different way. people prefer my original works to my revised works thus far, so i at least want to make the originals available on this site... ... WHOO! COPIER!


	2. Chapter 2

copier: eh, fine. but don't expect a quick update

 **Caught with their Pants Down**

It was supposed to be only one time! They had agreed on it, to act like it never happened and continue the traditional mother/son relationship. Then why was Kushina bent over the kitchen's counter, her panties pulled down and stretched between her spread thighs while her usual dress was bunched up over her ass? She had just been in the middle of cooking breakfast when her son, in lustful morning passion, pushed her over the counter and prepped her for penetration; despite her panicked protests, her vaginal lips moistened quickly and spread around the intruding girth, and her body gripped onto him desperately. In her oven-mitted fist, she squeezed her spatula with all of her might. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face scrunching to reveal her pearly teeth in a strained scowl as her son plowed into her with careless abandon. She was still a little sore from yesterday's encounter underneath her son's pounding hips, but the continuous pleasure was still overwhelming the pain. Her knees banged against the cupboards under his unrelenting force. It was hard not to scream out when she came around his shaft, coating him with a rush of her juices.

Naruto hissed with rapture at the feeling of his mom milking his driving cock. She was so hot around him, so wet and ready even though her mouth constantly begged for him to stop or at least slow down. "I'm almost finished, ' _tebayo_ ," he breathlessly informed her. He tugged her closer and made his last thrusts quick and fervid. His panting became more and more ragged while pulling her hips to meet his own. "Mom, I'm cumming!"

Kushina didn't even get a word in when she felt the hard penis bulge and a burning squirt of seed pass through her aching cervix. As the following waves flooded into her, she made a mental note to use an anti-pregnancy seal on herself later. Why did it seem like Naruto was determined to impregnate anything he shoved his cock in? When the hot flood came, however, she didn't question it and reveled in the sensation of being filled.

As the scarlet-haired beauty fell like a ragdoll over the counter, panting and exhaustingly relieved, Naruto gripped the base of his softening penis to carefully extract it. He gave a soft grunt when the head slipped from between her saturated folds, which caused his mother to shiver from the feeling of being vacated. After giving himself a moment of recovery, dripping a blob of translucent semen on the floor, he put himself away and zipped up and buttoned his trousers. He shuffled backward and braced himself against the table, swallowing heavy gulps of air in the heavenly glow post climax. His half-lidded gaze rested on his mom's backside; she'd yet to pull up her panties and make herself presentable, but he wasn't complaining about the view.

Kushina, after stabilizing her breath as best as she could, shot a glare at Naruto and demanded that he bring her some tissues so that she could get cleaned up. When he hesitated, still woozy from his orgasm, she barked angrily, "Hurry up and get it, _tebane_!" Her flared temper sent Naruto into a frenzied motion to follow through with her request, but both Uzumakis froze in place when there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto! Kushina-san!" chirped a lively Sakura. She had been visiting Naruto's apartment more frequently now, finding that time spent with Kushina was very pleasant; those stolen away moments fooling around with Naruto behind supposedly-closed doors happened to be a bonus. Outside the door, she smiled cheerfully and held up a bag of groceries. "I brought some treats! I thought I could help Kushina-san make breakfast."

 _Dammit!_ Rushed and frantic, Kushina stood up straight and would have to endure a messy crotch for a while as she wriggled her panties back up, wincing in embarrassment when she felt the cloth immediately stick to her wet vagina. She would scold her son later, but now, she was forced to put on her motherly guise to keep up appearances that terrible doings weren't going on within her household. "Just a minute, Sakura-chan," she called out, her voice shaky. She smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair before shuffling over to the door with a slight limp in her step, courtesy of her son's enthusiasm to 'explore' regions that had never been explored before. With hands bumbling – particularly the one still wearing the oven-mitt and handling a spatula – she undid the locks and opened the door to welcome Sakura in. Thankfully, Sakura didn't take immediate notice of the mother and son's unusually forced behavior.

"Good morning, Kushina-san!" Sakura chimed as she came in by Kushina's admission, knocking off her sandals and nudging them to the side. She ignored Naruto, still rather upset at him for yesterday's 'shoot first, think later' tactic. Turning her back to Naruto even as he tried to squeak out a welcoming, she beamed at the redheaded mother while presenting the bag of goodies. "I've brought some… _sniff_." A strong odor filled her lung, and for a moment, Naruto feared that she had somehow picked up an Inuzuka's sense of smell and caught the scent of sex. Sakura turned to the side and pointed nervously. " _Uh_ , Kushina-san, I think your eggs are burning," she observed, more surprised that such a slip-up could happen while Kushina was supposedly right there in the kitchen, tending to it. And how could they not notice the stench of it?

The realization smacked both of the Uzumakis like a strike from Gai's 'Dynamic Entry'. "Oh no!" exclaimed Kushina, hurrying over to the oven to shut off the stove while relocating the frying pan. Despite her urgency, it was too late to save the serving of eggs she had been so suddenly distracted from… thanks to her impetuous son. She stifled the urge to give his cranium a karate chop as a delayed punishment. Hiding her anger at Naruto, she beamed brightly at Sakura. "I guess it's a good thing you brought food, Sakura-chan. I don't want Naruto running around on an empty stomach."

Naruto felt a harsh twinge in his gut at the tone hidden in her cheery voice. If company was not there, he was almost certain that his mom would've decked him for ruining breakfast. His best bet to avoid a Sakura-style punishment was probably to flee the first chance he got. For now, he would have to cling to Sakura and hope that she stuck around to keep his mother's fiery temper in check.

" _Oi!_ Naruto!" The voice was coming from outside his bedroom window. Naruto perked up and hurried to see who was calling; Kushina's eyes followed him until he rushed into the other room. Looking down from the open window, Naruto beamed joyfully down at the group waiting for him. As usual, Chouji was snacking on a bag of potato chips and Shikamaru looked like he would collapse and fall asleep then and there. Kiba smirked up at the blonde jinchuuriki and beckoned him with a wave of his hand. "C'mon! The old man at the ramen shack made a new recipe! He told us to come get you!"

"Really?!" Naruto's mouth watered as his eyes sparkled with wonderment. How long had it been since he had Teuchi's renowned ramen? Kushina had kept Naruto on a short leash, but a new ramen? How was he to pass that up?! He stepped halfway through the window before calling back to his mother, "I'm going out with my friends!"

"Hey!" Kushina screamed at him, waving her spatula over her head in a fit. Her scarlet hair flared like the tails of the kyuubi. "Get back here and eat breakfast!" But it was too late; her son had already leapt down to join his merry band of troublemakers. At once, he, Kiba and Akamaru bolted down the street, racing to the ramen shack; Shikamaru trudged behind with Chouji, sucking on a cigarette while muttering how troublesome Kiba and Naruto made things become.

Kushina fumed at Naruto's impetuousness. Oh, he would get a scolding when he got home! For now, however, she would spend some quality time with Sakura making breakfast. With Naruto's appetite, he might just come crawling back home, hungry for a home-cooked meal with the irreplaceable ingredient of a mother's love.

Turning away from Naruto's escape route, she smiled at Sakura and suggested that they get to work. "Well, it's Naruto's loss," she told the pink-haired kunoichi, and then winked. "It's not every day and not every _guy_ who gets a home-cooked meal from _two_ gorgeous women."

Sakura gave an encouraging nod, tugging her black gloves tighter on her hands to prepare a great feast. "Right! He'll regret it when he comes crawling back," she declared, making the redhead's smile that much brighter; she really liked the girl Naruto picked, so very much like herself.

Determined to show off her cooking prowess, Sakura sifted through the bag she had brought, searching for the proper ingredients. While practicing medical jutsu, she had also become quite handy in the kitchen thanks to Shizune; it was to fix Tsunade-sama a nutritious meal during those nights when paperwork kept her cemented in the office. Sakura was more than willing to demonstrate her skill to the legendary Habanero.

Kushina welcomed Sakura to stand next to her as they worked over the stove. However, the second the pink-haired medic took a step, Kushina's plum gaze suddenly caught the splatter of Naruto's cum that hadn't made the lunge to her crotch. It was incriminating evidence of the worst kind, and Sakura just narrowly avoided stepping in it. If she discovered the small, white puddle, there would have to be a lot of awkward explaining to Sakura.

The moment the teenage girl safely and thoughtlessly cleared the splotch, Kushina forced a laugh and pivoted in an elaborate fashion to smear her sock with her son's essence. The fabric soaked it up, and she scrubbed her sole against the floor just to make sure. "I'm glad you came over, Sakura-chan," she lied heartedly. She cringed a little when the gooey warmth clung to the bottom of her foot, which reminded her of the same substance that was beginning to ooze from her snatch. She would definitely be sure to admonish her son later on his impulsiveness. Was he desperate for a little brother or something?! "Cooking for Naruto is a little exhausting lately." Only because he interrupted her this morning.

"Really?" Sakura laughed politely, though she didn't exactly know what Kushina was talking about. "Naruto never seemed picky about food before; he only eats ramen." An addiction that Kushina was working on. Sakura's smile turned upside down when she remembered that the one they were talking about had actually ditched a home-cooked meal for a common one with his friends. If Kushina didn't have punishment planned for him, Sakura certainly would do something about his lacking manners. Well, at least her efforts to cook wouldn't be wasted; cooking for Kushina was fine by her. With a cheery smile, she went to work, none the wiser to Kushina's awkward steps when she excused herself to the restroom.

Thankfully, Sakura didn't notice the white trails oozing down to Kushina's ankles while she scurried to the bathroom. What Sakura did notice was Kushina's peculiar haste…

"Oi, Naruto, have you been having nightmares lately?" snickered Kiba after pushing aside his finished bowl of ramen and pulling a second, full one in front of him; Naruto and Chouji were the only two still wolfing down their servings with an unending appetite, and unlike Shikamaru and Kiba, both had high stacks of finished helpings on either side of them.

With a mouthful of noodles that dangled from his chin, Naruto looked at Kiba curiously. "Whaddyoumean?" he mumbled before slurping up the ramen and chewing.

Pointing with a fanged smirk, Kiba went on, "You smell like you slept in her bed all night. Was it because you had bad dreams?" Akamaru joined his master's jests with an elated bark.

Naruto flushed at Kiba's observation. The dog-nin wasn't far from the truth, though he probably wouldn't even believe his nose if he could smell the truth. Naruto glanced nervously at his groin, thinking about how he hadn't a chance to clean up after fucking his mom over the counter. In hindsight, he should've taken a shower before agreeing to go with his friends. "She was just up late," the blonde grumbled, distracting himself with pulling on the noodles with his chopsticks, "and I fell asleep on her bed." He immediately tried to discourage more questioning by stuffing his mouth full of ramen.

Luckily, Kiba turned to another matter at hand when foreign chopsticks attempted to invade his bowl of ramen. Growling, he swatted away Chouji's meaty arm. "Dammit, Chouji! Eat your own ramen!" Chouji scowled, but was nevertheless foiled from snatching his comrade's meal; Shikamaru had not been hungry enough to finish his own, so the tub of a chub was happy to devour the remains.

The rest of the meal had steered clear of talk about Kushina. Thank heavens for that, Naruto thought with a sigh of relief when he left Ichiraku. The group had dispersed to tend to personal matters for the day; as always, Kiba left after declaring a challenge against Naruto in the future, promising a fight for the title of Hokage. Becoming the successor to Baa-chan now did not worry him so much. If staving off a war threatening the shinobi world didn't secure his position as the next Hokage, just what were the requirements?!

"Naruto~!"

Naruto picked his head up to see Sakura leaning halfway out of his bedroom window. "Sakura-chan?" He was surprised that she had stayed with his mom for so long. With what had occurred between Kushina and him earlier, he thought his mom would've hurried Sakura out so that she could 'clean up'. Over an hour must've passed since Naruto had left that morning for some new ramen.

Nimbly, Sakura leapt out from the window and landed perfectly in front of Naruto. She folded her arms and scowled at him. "What's the big idea running out when your mother and I were fixing breakfast?" She leaned in close, threateningly so, until Naruto arched his back to gain some distance between them. "I brought all that food so _you_ can have some!"

A sweat drop appeared at the boy's temple while his lips forged a weak, fearful smile. "S-sorry, Sakura-chan…"

" _Hmph!_ " Sakura pompously turned away from him, as if not even considering accepting his weak-hearted apology. For a short while, she said nothing, though she was obviously mulling something over; Naruto would not dare to speak whilst she was silently contemplating. A noticeable tint of red appeared on her cheeks before her eyes closed and she was willing to speak, "Well, I guess all that matters is you have a full stomach. You're training again today, aren't you?"

Naruto honestly hadn't given it much thought. It was one of those days that he would've just preferred to wing. He scratched his cheek thoughtfully, his eyes turning skyward. "I guess I should so I don't get rusty."

The red hue became more apparent on Sakura's face. "Should we go to the training grounds?" The training grounds were their usual spot for outdoor sex, with her embracing the trunk of a tree while Naruto hoisted up one of her legs – on her command – and drove into her until she was satisfied. Just mentioning that place was about as subtle as outright offering sex to Naruto. Breakfast wasn't so stressful that Sakura _needed_ relief, but it'd be a nice way to start the day, so long as her partner did not do anything against her wishes.

"Weren't you planning to do some medical training with Shizune-nee-chan today?" Naruto foolishly blurted out, unaware of Sakura's intentions; being sated by his mom so thoroughly yesterday and today left him a bit less on guard. The expectation on Sakura's face all but drained. And yet, he continued like a fool, "That's what you told me yesterday."

His ignorance astonished Sakura. She pretty much just offered sex to a guy who never seemed to get enough of it! And he didn't take the opportunity?! Her infamous temper flared instantly, and Naruto was put on the ground a second later after a punch to his gut. Leaving him with no inkling of why he was punished, she headed for the Hokage tower, telling him, "Don't run out on your mom next time she makes you breakfast!"

Crippled, Naruto writhed on the ground. "Why?" he wheezed.

~~~Four Days Later~~~

No taboo encounters had happened, though Naruto wished that wasn't so. His mother had been actively avoiding him, no doubt ashamed of her relationship with her son and the undeniable feelings she had for him. It wasn't like she viewed him solely as a lover; he was a son first, and she'd done all she could to be the mother he needed. What she wasn't sure of was if he needed a mother who fulfilled those certain desires. They should've never encountered like _that_ before, yet he now actively sought her body.

It got particularly awkward when she took showers. Sure, Naruto had enough decency and restraint not to barge in on her with a raging hard-on hoping for some incestuous stimulation that could be cleansed by the hot spray of the water, but that didn't stop him from ogling her whenever he caught her sauntering about the apartment, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around her. She would deny the heat that she felt and the temptation to just succumb to the taboo just once more, but she knew the truth. And fortunately, Naruto hadn't the keen nose of an Inuzuka to smell her truths.

This was one of those days when she could just feel her heart pounding and her hands shaking uncontrollably with anxiety. It had been four days since she last had her son pound into her… on the very counter she was now trying to prepare dinner on. How flustering it was to try to suppress the memories of being fucked from behind while she was trying to cook; Minato had never been so spontaneous.

Kushina groaned at her plight. She was starting to shiver, though she was nothing if not hot. Naruto wasn't even home! There was no chance of her being pushed forward, and against her protests, have her dress lifted over her backside before getting her body filled again by the boy of her own flesh and blood! She'd never been so lustful before; she had perfectly content with the proper, loving relationship with her husband.

It had been four days, she reminded herself while dutifully cutting vegetables – a chore she could normally get done in seconds. There was no reason to lose her composure. She'd gone months without any sort of sexual stimulation when Minato went on those important missions; well, maybe some tender caresses during a shower were permitted, but still…

The knife was set down with a frustrated, but resolved sigh. Kushina's brow was furrowed in an embarrassed scowl. Her cheeks flared with the hue of pink. "He's not home," she told herself. And if he was with Sakura-chan, he'd be unlikely to come home any time soon. It was the reason she thought she'd be an untimely grandmother, and also the reason why she felt it was safe to settle down on the table chair.

She sat for a while, looking like a girl upset about being put in timeout. He won't be home anytime soon, she assured herself again. She fidgeted a little before carefully and timidly grabbing her dress and drawing it up. The hem slipped over her knees, sliding smoothly over her pale thighs, its ascent slowing as she came closer to uncovering her panty-clad crotch, which was already radiating a moist heat.

Roused by the mere memory of her son fucking her; she couldn't believe she'd become so perverted…

"Mom~!"

Kushina almost screamed when the door was suddenly thrown open; luckily, she threw her dress back over her legs on impulse. Her face burned with a flush as her spunky son burst into the apartment with a wide smile on his face. Forcing herself not to look too surprised or embarrassed, she put on a smile that wavered nervously. Her heart was pounding so hard from the rush of almost being caught with her hand feverishly working underneath her panties. Surely, if she had been, that'd be all the excuse and persuasion Naruto would need to have her pinned underneath his pumping hips again. And in her current state of mind, she knew that she wouldn't have the willpower to refuse.

"Mom," he said again without so much as a 'welcome home, son' from mother-dearest. He marched in front of her at once and held out his hand in a gracious gesture that she did not quite understand. "I got paid today," he declared. He must've been on a meager mission all day, explaining his absence. "So I want to take you out for some dinner!"

Kushina still had to steady herself. Her racing heart left her a little lightheaded. "Dinner? But I'm starting to cook!" she shot back at him. However, when the two looked in the direction she pointed at, there was hardly any progress made for a meal beyond a few cut vegetables and a cold pot of water still waiting on the stove. She felt a little foolish for the protest.

"You've made all the meals all the time you've been back," Naruto jeered. He grabbed his mother's wrist and pulled her up. With his eagerness, she could almost assume that being bent over the counter would be the next thing he would do with her; initially, she would have no qualms with that. "It's time I treat you, _dattebayo!_ "

Kushina couldn't help but be skeptic as she was hurried out of the apartment. "Treat me where?"

She shouldn't have found it much of a surprise when she was seated at the Ichiraku with a steaming bowl of salt ramen in front of her. She scolded Naruto before about eating a wider variety of foods, but with the scent of her favorite meal wafting through her lungs with each breath, she could not help herself.

Grace, poise, and courtesy certainly weren't the traits of the mother/son duo. Kushina had abandoned her motherly image to indulge like her son. In complete unison, they pulled the noodles out of the bowl, stretched them out, opened their mouths wide, and feasted with foxy grins. Her own rule of control when eating ramen was thrown out the window as she and Naruto stacked the plates atop one another. What should've made Ayame and Teuchi dazzle with the prospect of a great quantity of money earned actually made them a little afraid. If Kushina became addicted to ramen again like Naruto was, would Ichiraku even be able to keep up with the Uzumakis high demand of ramen?!

One more bowl from each of them was added to the tall stack, and both customers leaned back with a pleased smile and a full belly. Kushina nearly looked intoxicated from the relief of indulging on foods she had otherwise banished from her household. Before she could drift into a ramen-induced stupor, she looked at the cook and his daughter, and laughed sheepishly, feeling rather ashamed by her gluttony. "Thank you, Teuchi-san," she fumbled with a weak laugh.

Naruto was less formal, assuring the overworked cook that he'd be back soon. As always, Teuchi was happy to have a steady source of income, but it was still a daunting task to keep up with gluttons like him and Chouji.

Stretching her arms high over her head, Kushina groaned with a smirk. She felt like she could pass out the second her head touched the pillow of her bed. She'd all but forgotten her earlier anxiety and was happy to be strolling around with Naruto after he'd treated her to dinner. It was almost like back when she was with Minato, both on a romantic stroll about Konoha at night, visiting areas that were crowded in the days but vacant in these hours.

Wait…

Kushina blinked when it suddenly dawned on her. Why was Naruto leading her this way? It was well out of the way of returning home… heck, it was near the _edge_ of the village, the path Sasuke had taken those long years ago when he defected from Konoha. It was a less-populated, less-guarded exit; there wasn't a soul around. Returning to ramen-gorging must've left her more dazed than she thought for Naruto to have her wander aimlessly this far from home.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked, turning to her son.

Naruto regarded her with his wide, toothy smirk whilst lacing his fingers behind his blonde head. "I just thought you might want to go for a walk after dinner," he obviously lied. After a huge ramen dinner, both he and Kushina would often agree that sleep was a good dessert.

Now that she was alarmed, drowsiness eluded Kushina. She could almost feel the intent in the atmosphere. Her heartbeat began to pick up. Nevertheless, she glowered at her boy and put her fists on her hips. "Naruto," she said in a tone an upset mother should have, "what are you up to?"

The smile dwindled, but was still very much in place. He fiddled a little before snickering awkwardly. "Well, Mom… I was kind of thinking… after dinner…" He laughed a bit more, excited but wary at the same time of his mother's wrath should she not agree with the idea. "Can we… do _it_ out here, _'tebayo_?"

Vague, but Kushina immediately knew what he was talking about. Anger disappeared from her face, leaving her expression blank for a moment before her cheeks flooded with red. She drew back and held a finger to her lower lip. Eyes were glossy with worry as she looked off to the side. That she didn't strike him outright was a good sign in and of itself. Still, just because she didn't immediately refuse him didn't mean Naruto was in the clear yet; however, the tenting of his trousers – something that Kushina just barely discovered – refused to believe that her response would be anything but 'Yes'.

He'd been very patient, Kushina thought while eyeing her son. He'd thrown glances her way and even made 'accidental' touches to her body every now and then, but he didn't proposition her outright until now. Did he think she'd feel obligated to consent to incest to repay him for the meal? It wasn't particularly flattering for a mother to be treated like a prostitute, even though she knew that wasn't his actual intent. He just wanted to butter her up…

She leered at him. "How long have you been planning this?"

Naruto, red in the face, merely laughed and awaited the definite answer. With exuberant faith that she would not deny him, the bulge throbbed and called for its freedom.

With a sigh, she put her fingers to her brow. Oh, her son was a crafty one, despite how little the villagers once thought of him. He should be rewarded for his patience; Kushina smirked, not willing to admit that she herself could not stave off the desire to have her son return to her depths.

"What if someone comes?" She had to know that Naruto had given _some_ thought to fucking out in public, where others could actually bear witness to their incestuous relationship.

"No one will come," Naruto immediately yipped. Being given all the permission he needed, he urgently tugged Kushina towards the bench against the ledge of the path. Snidely, she warned him of the consequences of being caught, but he couldn't care less, not when, after all this waiting, he finally had another crack at his beautiful mom. Without time wasted, he had her bent over and was behind her, hungry hands thoroughly groping her through her dress. Her firm butt was kneaded enough to have her giving small gasps. Intentionally, his thumb pressed inward to tickle her crotch. For all that patience he'd shown these past few days, he certainly couldn't contain himself now.

The dress came up, and she felt the nightly draft against her buttocks. Her breath stilled when her underwear was impatiently yanked to one side, leaving her with no modesty as both her pussy and asshole were put on display for him. Though he had taken her anally before and even had his mouth and fingers there once before, she was still a bit edgy about that part of her being ogled. Minato had never ventured to that area before; the closest he'd gotten was holding her bottom during sex.

" _Ahn!_ " Kushina could not keep herself from making the cry when nimble fingers tickled the fringes of her sex, parting them and exploring the wet depths. She may have acted like she didn't desire him a few moments ago, but her vagina certainly shared a different story. His middle finger crawled deep inside of her, testing her and discovering that she'd already regained her previous tightness; the Uzumakis certainly were a resilient clan. The sudden intrusion in her sex had her lifting up on her toes with a strained squeal.

Though foreplay was very much appreciated by the sex-starved mother, Kushina also had to take into account that they could not be idle in a place like this. As unlikely as Naruto believed it would be, there was still a chance that someone would happen upon them. "Naruto," she breathlessly whispered, "hurry, _tebane!_ "

"Right…" Naruto's hands left her, and she heard the drop of a zipper and the shifting of fabric. Not wanting to wait, Kushina reached back to pull her pink panties to one side and give her son an appropriate target. She was almost hiccupping with excitement. The slab of manliness rested in the crevice of her ass first before teasingly dragging down to aim at and puncture her sex. There was no need for easing into her when she was so ready for him. Arching her back, ignoring her own warnings, she moaned out her appreciation of being filled once again. He was so _big!_ And though she already knew that, it still surprised her.

Naruto hissed from the pleasure of the wet sheathe hugging him tightly in a warm welcome. Truth be told, since being with his mother that first time, he'd not been with Sakura; yes, he still saw her as attractive and wanted to be with her, but fucking his mom just had its own appeal, like years of bonding being made up for in these rare instances. While she mused at how big he was, he couldn't get over how _tight she was!_ After so long of being with Sakura, she'd been successfully stretched out to accommodate his size.

Barely three thrusts were completed before the prick withdrew from Kushina's hungry snatch. Panting and wanting more, she looked over her shoulder at her son. "What is it? Put it back in, _tebane!_ Is someone coming?" She tried to push herself back onto her boy's shaft, but he promptly held her at bay.

It was tempting to surge back into her, fuck her until she screamed out her pleasure, and spent his essence. That was the plan, but he wanted something else. His palm pressed against her backside, spreading her crevice to expose her second, tighter hole. Sucking in his breath excitedly, he corrected the aim of his cock. The tip nudged the resistant pucker.

Kushina gasped as her son's cock pressed up against her asshole. The entrance closed tight, making it a struggle for Naruto to invade. " _There?!_ " The redhead was surprised that Naruto wanted her to re-experience the effort of fitting him into her tight passage. It was hard enough to take him in before, and that was with some preparations. He might've had some slickness with her juices surrounding his cock, but that surely couldn't have been enough to make him simply glide into her body.

Despite her apparent apprehension, the hand holding aside her panties had given its aid to helping Naruto expose his target. While he emitted an air of excited satisfaction, she was full of trepidation as his cockhead caved her anus inward. It may have been a few days of uninterrupted 'healing' for her, but she easily recalled the pain and effort it took to fit him in. Biting her lower lip near to the point of ripping skin, she bore down on him, sinking her butt slowly onto him when her body finally gave way.

Naruto gave an exhilarated sigh when his large erection began to slide into his mother's snug cavity. He allowed her to control the pace of his ascent, though it took a considerable amount of willpower not to ram home all the way in one, mighty thrust. He heard her whimpers – which were stimulating to his ears – while she continued to draw him inside. Both of his hands fastened on her waist, squeezing tightly. He quivered for a moment, his smile melting away for a desperate gasp.

Halfway in…

Throwing his resolve to the wind, his impatience had finally flared. He held Kushina tightly, and before she could protest – having an acute sense of what her son planned to do with her – he sheathed himself fully with a loud grunt of pleasure. Contrarily, Kushina threw her head back, both of her hands now squeezing the edges of the cement bench until her knuckles paled, and was unable to suppress her echoing cry.

Sakura paused outside the Hokage tower and turned a curious eye to the east sky. What had she just heard? It was faint, but surely she had just heard someone cry out. A woman, she guessed.

There were few people out at this time – though the bustle of the marketplace still had some potency – but they were shinobi too immersed in conversation to notice the scream that Sakura had. If it was an attack, other ninja would surely be racing to the scene; Sakura figured she should at least find out what it was, if only to settle her curiosity and find peace of mind while hunkering down for a good night's sleep.

There was once a time when she'd be tentative to investigate a noise in the village. That was over two years ago. With Tsunade-sama's training under her belt, Sakura had the confidence and skill to deal with – or at least stall – whatever problems were within Konoha. She didn't rush, but she didn't drag her feet either as she wandered down the path, trying to figure out the exact direction of the scream she'd heard.

It was a while of misdirection and second-guessing before she finally heard the low, husky grunts of both a man and a woman. It only took her a moment or two to guess what was taking place further down the trail she had once encountered Sasuke on.

A flush brightened Sakura's cheeks. It was bad form of her to continue on to inspect. Obviously, the woman wasn't in any dangerous situation; the constant, hushed and encouraging moans coming from her were consent enough for Sakura to not assume rape. Best the pink-haired kunoichi just turn about and hurry home. She wished she could keep to that wise advice, but she could not help being curious. It was probably because of Naruto… that dunderhead.

Sakura pursed her lips at the thought of her goofy, insatiable lover. For the past four days, he hadn't once tried to make a move on her. Sure, Sakura wasn't easy and usually said 'No' to his advances when she wasn't in the mood, but she at least found it flattering that he could not keep his hands off of her.

She could just take a peek, just some visual stimulus for when she got home and decided to quell her hormones with her fingers. It wasn't cheating, she reasoned with herself. Naruto looked at porn magazines all the time – 'research', he justified it as – and pleasured himself. Why shouldn't _she_ be free to indulge after he had neglected her for so long?

Feeling vindicated, Sakura crept along the tree line outside of the cobblestone path, keeping to the shadows as best as she could. The overlapping voices became louder as she edged nearer to the curve. Soon, she'd be witnessing two _very_ risky people forcing themselves against one another in a lustful display.

But as she came nearer, she couldn't help noticing that the voices were… very familiar. Her heart seized when she heard it: "Slower, _tebane!_ I can't take it!"

"Kushina-san?!" Sakura was aghast. Not even back in the world of the living for more than three weeks, and she'd already found a lover?! It felt a little weird, but Sakura willed herself to press on. She didn't expect the persons involved to be some that she knew. Who could the fiery redhead have chosen as her partner?

 _That_ … was the bigger surprise…

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she finally had view of the two lovers.

Doubled over at the waist, arms having given out and cheek resting against the armrest of the bench, Kushina took Naruto's shaft into her asshole over and over again. She'd long since stopped trying to match his vigorous pace and focused only on the pleasure that he was generously bestowing upon her. It'd hurt at first to have him revisiting her bowels, but her body had inevitably stretched to accommodate his piston-like prick.

Since putting her face down, she watched her son's face. The effort it took pounding into her reddened his face, but he hardly ever lost that joyful grin. He could hardly look anywhere else while inspecting the constant ripple of her ass cheeks every time he slammed into her.

Her little boy, Kushina mused amongst a haze of immoral pleasure… and he was pounding away at her in careless abandon. It was such a wrong feeling, but it had her dancing on the edge of release.

Needless to say, Sakura's mind flooded with questions, and she was sure she should feel something about this incestuous duo. Maybe disgust? Disappointment? Arousal? Sakura didn't give much thought to her integrity when she felt her groin heat up in her tight shorts. A part of her wanted to intervene, call both of them on their wrongdoings, and be done with Naruto forever. Another part of her – probably the part that was once 'Inner Sakura' – told that moral standing to shut its hole.

How did this happen? It was the biggest question on the girl's mind as she watched Naruto racing towards an orgasm while his mother was willing to take it; it didn't even occur to Sakura where Naruto had inserted himself. All that really mattered was this was incest: pure and simple. And Sakura was unwilling to take her eyes away for a moment.

"Hurry, Naruto," panted Kushina. "Someone might come soon, _tebane!_ "

"Almost there," Naruto assured her, making his thrusts plunge deeper and harder.

Kushina gulped. Something did feel amiss; she could feel it down in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't the effect of Naruto charging into her ass. Cautiously, her eyes drifted down the path. It didn't take her a second glance to see the head of pink and the mint-green eyes transfixed on her. In that moment, both Kushina and Sakura made direct eye contact. The Uzumakis had been caught, and by none other than her son's lover!

As if aware of Sakura's presence and wishing to give her a show, Naruto formed himself at the angle of Kushina's body to molest her breasts through the material of her clothes. His hips continued to work, though the tempo was thrown off a bit without the guidance of his hands helping her ass move. His pants – which had yet to be dropped – shuffled down a little, but didn't descend too far. He paid little attention to that while fondling the mounds of her chest, wishing he could get to those pink nubs trapped underneath many layers of clothes.

The orgasm that had been kept at a hair's breadth crashed upon Kushina with intensity she'd never known before. Gaze still locked with Sakura's, her body convulsed and her quim gushed her essence over Naruto's lap. She yowled with pleasure. Her grip tightened to the point where it might've been possible to leave cracks on the seat. Toes curled against her sandals, the manicured nails scraping the bottom. To enhance the experience, she bucked back against her son, taking him in deep each time, pulling him to that state of euphoria with her. With fingertips sure to leave bruises on the fair skin at her waist, Naruto exhaled with great jubilation. It had probably been the longest he'd gone without release since first coupling with Sakura, so Kushina was served a heavy dosage of his seed. Kushina grunted with each hot spurt that was embedded within her. Each one kept her elated high prolonged to the point where she felt lightheaded. Her vagina squeezed tight, expelling more and more of her juices to spill down the insides of her thighs and soil Naruto's pants.

Yet, her focus did not waver from the girl watching them from the shadows of the trees. Because of Sakura, she experienced such a groundbreaking release. The fear of getting caught was exciting enough; for it to actually _happen_ gave her a shock that could hardly be matched. And she wasn't even sure how long Sakura had been watching. Perhaps the important thing was that she stayed and bore witness to their climax. Truthfully, Kushina, panting, exhausted and sweaty, was grateful for that.

"Wow, Mom," wheezed Naruto. Slowly, he began to retract his cock from her. "That was great, _dattebayo._ " He was still ignorant to the witness peering at them from the shadows.

Kushina, lost in an absentminded daze, regarded him. She had yet to regain her ability to speak, but she did offer a slight nod. Even without Sakura's 'aid', she wouldn't say the whole experience was anything less than orgasmic. A mewl was given when he pulled himself free of her depths. An overflow of his deposited cum spilled out of her ass and ran down the back of her legs. A sticky mess, but she could take care of it when they returned home.

As Naruto stumbled back, chest heaving while he fumbled to put his slowly-wilting cock away, Kushina's eyes drifted back over to Sakura, only to find that the pink-haired kunoichi had already taken her leave. Her purple eyes scanned left and right for any sign of her son's other lover. No such luck…

Swallowing that lump in her throat, Kushina erected her posture and let the hem of her dress fall back in place. Sakura may have been gone, but Kushina was certain that it wouldn't be long before she saw her again. And there'd be an awful lot of explaining to do…

 **To be continued**


End file.
